Small hand or catapult launched gliders of the simple toy variety have been made from a variety of materials, such as paper, plastic, wood and the like. Usually the body or fuselage is a flat or folded element with a slot to hold a wing, and with tail elements either integral or inserted in other slots. In some configurations the wing is flat and is held in a straight slot, which may be longer than the central chord of the wing to allow for forward and aft adjustment of the wing. In other types the slot may be curved to hold a camber in the wing for increased lift and may also have clearance for wing adjustment. All of these can be adjusted to vary the performance but have one common disadvantage. After each flight it is usually necessary to readjust the settings because the wing is moved out of position by the landing shock, by a collision with some object, or even by the inertia of the launch. Thus the performance is not entirely predictable from one flight to the next. Also, the typical toy glider is rather flimsy and the nose in particular is quickly damaged or distorted.